Never Forgotten
by Sabere Commander
Summary: *Rewrite to Twist of Fate* Humphrey is captured and taken away. He's faced with two options, return or stay, but will his strange dreams be the key to unlocking his inigma of a past? Humphrey is not who we think he is and just maybe his past should have never been discovered... [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! I am Sabere Commander welcoming all of you to the rewritten Alpha and Omega: A Twist of Fate. I changed the name to some thing far more appropriate. It will progress much slower than the original as I have put more effort into the remake.**

**Changes include personalities, chronology, the poles will close as of: November 23rd, 2014.**

**In related news a decision has been made that two other accounts will be made for the other two Saberes. As of the 23rd they will open and this will become just me again. **

**Update: **

**Due to lack of funding we failed to keep up the maintenance of our equipment. The power cord to Sabere Databanks *The laptop's nickname.* had been a real worry to us. It finally gave out shortly after the last update. Without a laptop we had to scrounge up the money to get a new battery and charger chord. It will arrive in under 7 business days. We found an old: Microsoft XBOX-360 console and it is currently acting as our typing system.**

**Now with out any further a due, I give you the remake. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Forgotten<strong>

**by**

**J. J. Rangel /S. Commander**

**Chapter 1**

**"But Why?"**

* * *

><p>It was a warm night in Jasper Park, Canada. The night was full of small specks of light, but not for long. Soon the distant lights would fade away under the intensity of the moon. It was going to be a beautiful full moon that all would admire and envy. It wasn't just a special night for humans, the dominant species of Earth, but also wolves.<p>

Every time a full moon appears all wolves caught under it's ray feel a pull. An urge, if you will, to howl. This urge has been lost to many of their relatives, such as dogs, but still lives on through wolves.

There is a legend among wolves. It gives them reason to howl to the moon. In the beginning when the world was being made the gods creations constantly died. Now one knew why they died. The situation worsened until only the strongest remained. There was man, wolf, bear, bird, and fish out of everyone. They had persevered and were given sentient minds. One day the god of the oceans, Moon, heard an eerie howl. Moon hovered in the sky observing an injured wolf. It cried out for it's creators.

"Sun, giver of life and warmth! Please... help me I was betrayed!... It has been man... man was killing us off..." He looked off into the sky for any sign of his creator... nothing... "Please somebody... anybody..."

The brush near them began shaking and the wolf began whimpering. It was only then that moon had noticed the arrow imbedded in his side. Moon looked back towards the noises only to see man emerge from there. The wolf tried to crawl away; but yelped when man paced his boot on him. Wolf opened it's eyes and looked at man. For a split second it was like they could read each other's emotions. Wolf, sad, scared, betrayed, man, hatred. Man raised his arms up ready to finish wolf off. He paused as every thing seemed to slow before everything froze. Moon had seen enough and was punishing man. She wiped man's memory and took away his universal speech. She then looked at wolf. He was crying and shivered from being near death. She comforted him.

"Sssssssh. Rest in peace my child. Know that your children will not suffer the same fate. I will watch over and protect them..." The wolf's eye lids began drooping as he struggled to stay awake."Sleep calls for you..." His eyes began to close and his breathing slowed in the frozen air and the body began to lax. "Sleep now... Fenrir..."

So goes the legend of Fenrir and Moon. This ritual was long forgotten now. Modern wolves howl to find their mates rather than pay their respects. This is such night in Jasper Park, Canada. Wolves from the Eastern and Western pack are attending this moonlight howl. However there are two key individuals our story focuses on. Humphrey and Kate. Kate is attending this date with fellow alpha, Garth.

* * *

><p>Kate came screeching down the dirt trail leading up to the top of the howling rock. She stopped under a log to catch her breath. Why was she running in the first place? The reason is so ridiculous it should not be real... or is it? Garth, her howling partner, and future mate via arranged marriage, that's why. He had an awful howl that paralysed blue jays. "<em>Okay, just calm down... You just need some water and you'll be fine..." <em>She tried desperately to convince herself.

She nearly jumped out of her pelt when Humphrey poked his head under the log. He instantly started asking questions. Stupid omega! Couldn't he see she needed some space? She tried to answer his questions without snapping on him; however as persisted she began nearing the end of her patience. "An alpha's alpha!" was the last straw...

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! God it's like you don't know how to! Ever since I got back you've been following me around like a lost puppy! You think I really need to your constant yammering coyote? Well I don't! So why don't you make your self useful and bother someone else for once!" With that she stomped off into the woods needing to clear her head...

* * *

><p>Humphrey just sat there. He was just frozen like a computer when to much information is uploaded, unable to react. His whole world came crashing down on him just over a few words. The words she said still wrang in his ears. He didn't know what to do. His eyes began to water; but no tears came out. He stood there long after Kate had left. Then slowly he began to move straight ahead. His chest felt constricted and the region where his heart was located hurt. His body got goosebumps and was surprisingly numb.<p>

He kept walking until the moon was blocked out by sudden storm clouds. The wind picked up and a light drizzle began to come down. He let out a shaky breath; but otherwise didn't react to the sudden change in weather.

He snapped out of his trance when a rain droplet hit his eye. By now the rain was coming down hard and his pelt was soaked. He looked around for any dry spot from the down pour. As he searched he began to feel panicked. He couldn't find a dry spot in the now raging monsoon, he couldn't find a landmark, and with the flurry of rain it was becoming increasingly difficult to see. He continued stumbling through the mud until he bumped into something. He looked up, squinting his eyes so he could see through rain, and saw a large wooden sign imbedded in the mud.

"Welcome to Jasper Park!" He read with a low almost raspy voice.

His eyes widened as much as the could. He wasn't scared about his spot, it was the territory that really worried him. He felt a sting in his hind quarters and looked back to see a small long thing sticky out. He looked around, trying to see through the rain, for any sign of life. Then he saw it... The brim of a hat with raining drizzling off it, a long barrel sticking out the brush, and a light orange glow a few inches under the brim. A human was standing not 10 yards away. The gunshot had been drowned out by the rain. A flash of lightning and a roar of thunder later Humphrey was gone...

Humphrey ran where ever his feet took him. He was only on run as fear overloaded his mind. He bolted through the rain, mud, and wind. His body running on pure adrenaline. After running non-stop for 10 minutes Humphrey stopped to catch his breath. The moment he inhaled his chest exploded with pain. Running that long at top speed had it's downsides. His lungs not only ached and burned from lack of air, they also felt like they were being stabbed by ice picks. It hurt to inhale cold air. He felt like there were thin sheets of ice breaking apart and rattling around in his chest cavity.

After some time the burning stopped, though the aching remained. He was literally lying on his back, exhausted and sleepy. His world faded to black as his eye lids finally closed. He could hear rain hitting the ground and leaves. Soon a soft crunch mixed with the other sounds and continued to get closer until it stopped right beside him. Then it picked him up. His senses began to fade and his head felt uncomfortably hot. His hearing came back for a second. In that brief time period that it did he heard this:

"Where to Russel?"

"We're transporting him to Saw Tooth National Wild Life Reserve, United States."

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamscape<strong>

**Rem Stage**

_Humphrey faded in and out of existence. After a minute or so he solidified. He looked around himself and saw he was outside a den. It was obviously fall because of the dead leaves every where. He saw movement to his right at looked only to see an adorable little fuzzball stumble out of the entrance._

_He smiled to himself before saying: "Hey little guy..." He received no response. Humphrey moved to nudge the pup with his snout when he felt a cold chill. He turned away from the pup and took a good long look at their surroundings. He felt his heart nearly stop in fear. The shadows had changed! They took tall slender forms that were pitch black in color. He began hearing whispers that were inaudible but began growing louder._

_"Mom, dad, is that you?" Came a scared voice behind him._

_Humphrey saw the pup further away. It was also surrounded by pillars of black. Humphrey turned around only to see a pitch black void staring him in the eyes inches away. Humphrey's breath caught in his throat. A raspy voice left it that scared him in his core..._

_"I've found you~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Real World<strong>

**Conscious stage**

Humphrey jumped from his position on a dirt floor with a yelp. His head slammed into something hard. Humphrey immediately cringed and buried his head in his paws. As the pain began to subside he noticed the dry dirt floor and the dark surroundings. He saw a light source and began crawling towards it.

When he emerged he squinted his eye as the merciless rays of light filled them, temporarily blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around him. Almost every thing was foreign to him with a few trees and plants being familiar. "I'm not in Jasper anymore... but the question is where am I now... and why..."

With that Humphrey slowly exited the den and into a foreign forest... into the unknown...


	2. Arc: I Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

**Author's Note: 12-31-14**

**Here is chapter two after so long. I absolutely would've had Sabers Databanks back online if the missing piece hadn't traveled to some where in Canada. I am not complaining though because I got a kickass Inspiron 20, so enjoy amigos! Say hello to: **

* * *

><p><strong>Never Forgotten<strong>

**by **

**J. J. Rangel/Sabere Commander**

**Arc**

**"_Against All Odds_"**

**Chapter 2**

**"_Trouble brewing_"**

* * *

><p>Humphrey continued to trek through the woods for a long time. So long that he actually began to think that the valley he was in held no end. This was proven when he failed to notice the cold morning had given way to a warm feeling with shivering cold shadows that often blocked out the Sun's warmth. Eventually though he made it to another overhang. He looked out over another area; although, this one was much smaller than the massive area by the den he woke up in.<p>

He could see a river in the distance, along with even more trees. The mountains actually seemed closer now and small dots on the horizon anymore. below him was a huge drop. It was sure to break some bones if he were to fall from such heights. A little further ahead he saw a couple of porcupines sitting drinking from a river. H licked his lips hungrily. Sure he could go days without eating, but as those days went by he would eventually lose the energy needed to get food. Berries wouldn't be able to support him forever. He saw a clearing right behind them with some over grown grass. Their were a couple of rocks jutting out from the edge of the cliff side he could use to maneuver down. Border lining the clearing were trees with lot's of shade. Perfect for hiding his dark coat.

With little more than a thought he quickly made his way down with out being noticed. Right now all of his movements were based off instinct. If one were to look closely his eyes had gained a slight red tint, and it made him look like a true killer. He slinked his way behind the trees, closer to his prey, every few seconds poking his head out to make sure the were completely unaware of the predator stalking them in the shadows.

For a while everything went according to plan that is until he spotted another wolf at the apposite edge of the clearing. While Humphrey was no hunter, killer, alpha, which ever you'd prefer in this case, he was intelligent. That combined with his survival instincts told him that he needed to finish before the other wolf could steal his kill.

Humphrey began to speed up his crawl to get to them first. He looked over to check the status of the other wolf and saw it was slinking even faster than him to get to the kill first. He sped up and looked over as it did the same whilst looking at him. They were about a third around the clearing and they were getting more brave. Doing risky stunts to keep up with the other. This little contest they were having eventually turned into a full on sprint towards the finish line A.K.A. the food. Both were glaring at each other through the shadows and hadn't noticed the porcupines become alert to their presence and run away.

The two burst onto the river bank unable to stop their slide. The brown wolf tumbled into Humphrey and forced the two into a now raging river. The river kept pulling both under as they tried desperately to stay above the surface less they be drowned. At one point the wolf next to Humphrey managed to grab on to a vine attached to the side of the bank. As Humphrey was pulled over he saw what looked like Kate on the surface, but it was deep brown and light peach color.

The tide continued to pull him away from the area he had originally been at. He kept trying to get above the surface, but as fate would have it every time he did he would get sucked back under without getting to breath. His vision began to blur and he experienced minor black outs. He then closed his eyes and began swinging his paws around wildly trying to get a grip on anything. He felt a huge head ache appear suddenly and his efforts were doubled because of the pain. His par managed to catch on something skinny and he began to be pulled up from the water.

The higher he rose the more throbbing came from the head ache. He barely managed to peak an eye open to see what looked like birds in a cloud, before snapping his eye shut. He heard flapping next, and tightened his eyes. Next thing he knew he was being swung through braches, smashed against rocks in the vary river he tried to escape, before going up one more time then dive bombing straight towards the ground. The whole time Humphrey's paw refused to let go. The urge to survive locking the paw in place and his mind blocking out the pain the best it could.

Eventually he snapped out of consciousness and everything faded...

* * *

><p>A plump and apparently balding goose had just miscalculated it's dive and was slammed into the ground. It was lying there unconscious next to the wolf that had grabbed it like a monster, right out of the river bank, and no matter what the goose tried the wolf refused to let go. right now it's wings were spread wide open tongue hanging out and the wolf still latched onto it's ankle was just breathing.<p>

A yellow bird, presumably a duck, was flying high above. The crash scene in the small dirt floor clearing. Not to far away there was what looked like a structure of the humans. It was boxy and pretty small. From what the duck remembered it smelled horrible and had crude drawings of humans on it's entrance covers.

The duck looked down at it's comrade in the small clearing not even 5 yards from the river bank, and the wolf, before looking back up at the sky. The sky towards the mountains they had recently passed was becoming a dark blue with some traces of black in it. Where as the sky ahead of it was becoming a yellow color with hints of orange.

"_What do I do? I can't carry Marcel AND the wolf... Maybe drag them... but there's no way I can reach the "restroom" in time before nightfall... Wait! The den we found!_" Thought the bird. Saw Tooth National Wilderness is not as good place to e at night. Whether it be the ravines wolf packs, the local moose infestation, or even the elements. It all makes for a deadly combination.

The bird flew down to the goose, now known as Marcel, and the wolf. It checked it's surroundings before noticing how dark it was. It was already turning a darker shade of blue. Grabbed the wolf by it's tail before dragging it away. As continued to drag sounds of owls filed the forest as well as a freezing breeze the comes from it's frozen mountains every night. The duck continued to drag it through the night. Eventually, around mid-night, the duck made it to the den with the wolf and Marcel in tow. As the duck dragged it's friend and the wolf in, it dropped them on the ground, before collapsing.

The duck was to tired to move anymore and decided to fall asleep right in it's little spot. Completely unaware that it left a trail from the river bank right to the little den our hero would be calling home...

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Jasper<strong>

It was the night after the moonlight howl and Kate was currently in her parents den talking to them. Her ditching Garth at the Moon Light Howl literally was the topic everyone was talking about. Rumors had even began to flow around. Ones such as:

"I heard she's actually not into him!" and...

"I think she has the "hotts'" for that omega she was hanging around so much. Makes me sick~" and another outrageous one was...

"I heard she's a lesbian and there's a love triangle going on between her, Sweets, and Lily!"

Though those weren't why she was there. Currently here parents were scolding her ditching Garth. After all it is essential to both pack's survival that the two marry. Garth and Kate must marry in order to unite the packs so war can be avoided, and her leaving the Eastern Pack leader's son on the most important night of the month certainly isn't helping the already tense relations. So Kate had been called here to be "reminded" of her duty.

"Kate you know this is a rare opportunity. Not all alpha's get to be the ones to unite packs. Let alone be pack leaders." Winston, Kate's father, and current Western Pack leader spoke in a pleading tone.

Eve was also confused as to why her daughter would do what she did. She has a perfect specimen of an alpha practically being thrown at her. "Did Garth get out of line? I told you that if he does "go for the thro-"

Kate finally managed to get a word in edge wise. Though interrupting wasn't a method she preferred. Especially if it was her own parents. "No mom he didn't... I just.."

Eve and Winston both sat staring at their daughter as she tried to think of an answer. It was a touchy subject because one wrong word could mean going to war, while the other would mean marring someone who couldn't even howl! This was probably one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to a wolf. If a wolf couldn't howl then how would they find their soul mates?

Eve, not being known for her patience, was beginning to feel irritated. Her daughter was stalling, and her and Winston never liked a wolf that "beats around the bush", so Eve promptly said: "Kate, honey, you know how much we hate it when you do this. You're an alpha answer us properly." Kate looked between both of them still struggling to put the events of yesterday into perspective for both of them.

In fact looking back on it she began to think that she might have over reacted about Humphrey's teasing. Luckily her father made it much more easier on her. "Honey, why don't you start from the beginning." She, Kate, nodded and began telling the story...

"Well... It all started when me and Lilly were walking to the Moon Light Howl. We had been talking about random things and when we came over the hill we saw him... " Kate fell into a short daydream, but Winston snapped her out of it.

"Come on, stay focused honey."

"Oh, right... Well he looked perfect a shooting stared passed behind him as his main flowed gently in the night breeze-"

Eve interrupted he daughter Kate. They didn't want meaningless parts of the story, they wanted to know what happened. "Kate honey, we don't need to know the little details, get on with the story."

Kate gulped and continued... This was going to take a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Saw Tooth National Wilderness Park<strong>

It was dark now. A wolf slinked through the shadows. It made sure to avoid the open areas, Saw Tooth had very large moose population, and moose where known to be deadly killers, despite not being carnivores or even omnivores. It sped up a little as it bypassed a very large clearing with a massive amount of caribou in it. "_Probably a heard of them_" It thought. The wolf trotted along the edge of the clearing whilst still remaining in the shadows. It actually cracked a smile thinking it had made it the whole way back with out incident.

That is until it bumped into a thick stick. The wolf backed up and stared wide eyed at the creature before it. It was a fully grown moose with an antler span of eight feet. The wolf quickly dodged right to avoid a hoof stop, that would killed it. The wolf quickly bolted away from the scene, jumping over logs and zig zaging between trees. The wolf looked behind it to see the moose had managed to keep up buy taking shortcuts around the obstacles. The wolf sped up, but so did the moose. In fact it was gaining on the wolf.

It's heart pounded in it's chest as it's legs sped up. The wolf could here the hooves of the moose over it's own legs now. It was gaining on the wolf and in a matter of seconds the wolf would be dead. The wolf sped up as much as possible, and as a result... tripped over it's own feet. As it rolled forward the off was still in shock. It has gone to fast and it's legs couldn't keep up. The moose was still following, but the momentum has sped the wolf forward giving a significant lead. The moose was to preoccupied to notice the cliff ahead.

The wolf managed to break it's roll by grabbing onto a root sticking out of some mud. Though it didn't slow the wolf down. The root was being pulled out with the wolf as it slid towards the deadly cliff hang. The wolf's eyes widened in fear and it turned it's head back. It used it's free paw to claw at the dirt trying to get some foothold on the slippery mud. The moose had gotten closer now that the wolf had stopped rolling. In a last desperate attempt to save it's life the wolf clamped it's jaw onto the root. The wolf slid over the edge as the moose finally noticed. It was to late to react as the moose also went sailing over.

The root finally stopped right as the wolf was over the edge. The ledge it's self just barely out of reach. It whimpered before looking back down to see the moose still falling, before it finally fell below the trees and out of site. The wolf turned back towards the ledge and wiggled it's weight. Trying hard to get some foothold to push it's self up. Now any male wolf wouldn't have been able to preform what this wolf was doing. They just wouldn't have the flexibility. The wolf continued swinging it's weight before the line tugged. The female almost slipped off the branch, but before she could react it was tugged up again. Soon it was being steadily pulled up. The wolf eventually reached the top and when she did she saw another group of wolves standing around her. About 4 to be precise, and the leader was well built.

The leader stepped forward and pulled her up by the nape of her neck. This made her feel like being she was a pup, though even then it wasn't anything nice. The male set her down, and she stood up shaking her fur, thus flinging mud every were, yet the male didn't flinch.

"You done?" The large male asked.

She looked back and replied: "No." She then used her tail to fling mud on his snout. Still no reaction...

"We need a report on what happened earlier scout, that and a explanation on why a scout wasn't back by this sunset..." The leader continued.

"Oh I'm sure the elder would like to here this himself." She smiled "As for why I wasn't back yet... well... I ran into a moose.."

The male wolf's ear twitched before looking behind him and speaking to her. "Noted let's get moving. It's not safe after dark..."

The wolves all stood up and began heading away from the cliff. Every thirty minutes or so changing positions in their little group. The female grew bored quickly and began asking questions. Most weren't answered, until their subject changed to current events. "So... What's been going on with the borders while I was gone? I mean being on the frontier for our expansion doesn't exactly put me in the loop-"

The leader interrupted her. "West Mountain was taken over night by the locals. Forces pulled back behind the tree line. The riverbanks are still at a stalemate, though there's a rumor the Shaktow (Shock-Tow) are on the move. We managed to push the bears out of Jagged Tooth Pass. We suffered a significant amount of casualties from it though. Now we're just waiting on your report of what's recent up here... Humans half also been extremely active in the south. Most of our hunting parties have been killed by them. Capitol's considering pulling out of the area..."

This was shocking news. Capitol was the head of their pack. It had conquered 12 wolf packs before establishing it control along most of the "Northern States" as humans had declared them. Then it had sent out recon packs. The equivalent of human settlers. In order to claim more territory. Their currently at war with 7 smaller packs, have assimilated 8 more packs, and had destroyed 10 packs. They have a nation of wolves over 370 strong. With three main armies. The first is "The Guard". They stay at the capitol, the second is "Fangs", they are about 50 wolves that patrol the inner territories to ensure order is kept. Last is "The Legion", they are the deadliest army the nation of "Glory". With over 80 alphas serving in it and an elite experienced wolf as the strategist, and only the finest leaders, they are undefeated.

The fact that it was possible they'd leave was worrying. It was never done before, and they profit they'd gain from such a territory was surely worth everything they put in to it. A recon pack of 40 wolves had been sent to claim the territory, but now they've dropped to about 24 wolves. The locals were estimated to be about 22, but so far they've been well at defending their land. Approximately 8 of them have been killed. They have about 7 warriors left. Their knowledge of the land makes it difficult to combat them though.

Soon enough they reached their elder's (commander) den. He had 2 wolf's guarding it, though they soon parted ways when the elites all walked in.

The older experienced wolf turned around. He smiled when he saw the elites walk in and the scout was their. "Why hello there Decca... I was afraid we had lost you..." He put on a smile though the female wolf, now Decca, knew it was fake.

"Sir, it will take a lot more than a couple of locals to kill me!" Decca said while sitting down and sticking her snout in the air. This was how the addressed their officers.

The older wolf had an ash grey pelt and a similar under belly. The elites around her either had noir colored fur or black as the leader. "Well enough chit chat. What do you report?"

"Sir, it appears their are no enemy encampments in the direction I was scouting. Though I did run into a wolf while I was there. We did not exchange words as he was wept off by the river when we fell in after we pounced the same prey. I have not confirmed if he is from the enemy pack or simply a lone sir!" Decca reported.

The older wolf smiled before speaking. "How interesting... Elites."

The elites all stood in attention. "Sir!"

The elder continued. "I want you and Decca to search that area head to paw for the missing wolf. If he is apart of the Shaktows then interrogate and kill him. If not... well... you should try to recruit him..." He finished with a menacing smile.

The elites and Decca saluted before walking out. "Sir!" They were off in search of the mystery wolf...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1-15-15<strong>

**I got a crick in my neck so you better be thankful! Finally got it out. This was a decent update period don't you all think so? See you all later!**


	3. Arc: I Chapter 3:Factions

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, here's the chapter my loyal fan base has been waiting on. If you want, review it, it's totally up to you. Though I do want you to know I do like reading your comments about my story. SO anyways, I wish you a fun time...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never Forgotten<strong>_

**by**

_**J. J. Rangel/Sabere C.**_

**Arc**

_**Against All Odds**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Factions**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saw Tooth National Wilderness Park<strong>

Humphrey was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of eating caribou and log sledding with his friends, until a feather began tickling it's nose. It was yellow and relatively small, but did the trick. Humphrey began stirring in is sleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on. The tickling persisted and his body began readjusting in order to get away from the annoyance. The yellow feather repositioned it's self and began irritating the wolf even more. The wolf, after it's unconscious failed attempts to evade the nuisance, finally woke up. Humphrey blinked his eyes groggily and yawning, before smacking his lips together in order to alleviate their dryness. He stood onto all fours and stretched out his beg, as his eyes opened from the stretch he spotted a yellow bird. It was staring at him, Humphrey at first didn't think much of the bird, until he realized it kept staring at him. "_What's wrong with it?_" He mentally questioned himself.

The duck was nearly frozen, but the subtle rising of their chest was the only thing confirming it wasn't still. Humphrey narrowed his eyes and began looking around the room and determined it was a den. "_This isn't my normal den... What happened..._" His eyes widened and he quickly jumped up onto all four feet before running outside, trampling the duck in the process. He was indeed not in Jasper Park, it wasn't a dream. He gulped and walked back into the cave, taking notice of a goose gasping and a yellow duck fanning him.

He stopped and stared at them. The goose and duck took notice of the large shadow now against the wall of this den. They turned to face him, and a gurgle resounded through the den. The two noticed him lick his lips while looking at them. Picking up on the signs, the duck decided to speak, in hopes of convincing the wolf of not eating them. "H-Hello... You seem hungry..." He squeaked out as Humphrey stepped forward. "Y-You don't want to eat us." His statement ignored as Humphrey closed in. "Seriously, we saved your life!" The duck said, turning and closing it's eyes. It waited, and waited, until the wolf spoke.

"Hey, I'm Humphrey." The duck peeked at the wolf and saw it holding his paw out. The duck blinked, not entirely understanding the gesture. He must have picked up on the duck's confusion, for he explained what it was. "It's a paw shake. It's a way of greeting others." The duck gripped his paw, with it's wing, and began shaking. "So you the one who brought me in here?" Humphrey questioned. He received a nod from the duck. "Well since I you know my name, how about I know yours?"

The duck put it's wing to it's chest, as if it was pointing to it's self. "My name is Paddy, and my friend..." He pointed his wing at the plump goose that had been sitting patiently to the side. "... is Marcel."

Humphrey now noticed his voice was different. Not like an emotion, but the way he pronounced his words. "Hey, why do you talk funny?"

The duck gave him a strange look, not understanding his question. It was the goose who figured out what he meant. "Paddy, I believe he means you accent." The goose commented, his voice clearly masculine, while he had a strange accent him self.

"Oh! Well, Humphrey, it is known as an English accent. It is very common over here. Same goes for Marcel's French accent." Paddy spoke.

"Oh, that's good, for a moment I thought you had a speech impediment." He joked. After that the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Humphrey, I have a question for you." Marcel stated. "Why have you not eaten use all ready?" He continued, not waiting for his response.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey questioned. "_What kind question is that? Wolves don't just kill anything they see as a meal..._"

"Your not from here are you?" Marcel questioned, his suspicion being confirmed when Humphrey shook his head. "I thought so, most of the native wolves would've eaten use by now." The goose adopted a morbid expression on his face. "You are different my friend, so I like you, mainly because you didn't eat us. So I will teach you how to survive in Saw Tooth!"

"Wait, what?" Humphrey questioned. "What do you mean "teach you how to survive"? I'm a wolf, a natural predator. Why would I need help?" He acted as he had seen alphas and puffed out his chest.

The look on the two birds face obviously showing they didn't believe him. "Please, if you know how to hunt, then I am a porcupine!." Marcel exclaimed in his French accent. "Besides, even if you did know, Saw Tooth's a whole other level."

Humphrey gulped, "W-what do you mean?"

"This park has recently gotten more dangerous. We decided to practice a little while longer than normal here, and it was during this time we found out about another pack of wolves. I don't know what they are doing, but they are viscous. Any lone wolf they find they either kill or force them to join." Marcel explained, Paddy nodding in agreement. "We will teach you how to avoid them, hunt for you self, and protect your self." Marcel exclaimed proudly.

Humphrey liked the majority of their plan, but their were a couple of problems with their plan. First being how can they teach him to fight for him self? Second, what about his home? "Um, hey guys, there's a problem with that logic..." His sentence gained their attention, they had began talking to one another about how to train him, and he decided to continue. "Well, I won't be doing any of this, I have to get home. My pack might need me..." He trailed off. Though when he earned a hearty laugh from Marcel he was perplexed.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that won't be happening, hunters have begun setting up traps all along the perimeter of the park. Wolf traps. So unless you can find away around them-"

"Or some one to trigger them." Paddy interrupted Marcel.

"... You won't be going any where my furry friend. So just sit tight and allow us to teach you some life lessons!" Marcel continued.

"B-But wait, how are you even going to teach me how to fight? You're not a wolf!" Humphrey argued.

"Well I might not be a wolf, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Marcel replied. "Quick over there!" Marcel pointed behind Humphrey, effectively tricking the omega, before smacking his head once turned with a wooden stick he uses for golf. "Good, now follow me, we have mush training to do!" He began walking off as Humphrey rubbed the sore spot on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>On Raven Rock<strong>

This is were a group of wolves was stationed. Exactly three wolves were watching as a lean wolf was working out, well trying to, and two birds continuously shouting at him. The leader of the wolf began observing more and quickly came up with a plan. "_In times of war, we need all the help we can get..._"

He began trekking down the stone cliff, his subordinates following behind him. "Sir! Are you sure it is a good idea to contact them with out permission from the alpha?"

"I'm well aware of the costs, but look at him. He has no training and obviously needs help if he is to survive the upcoming battles. Plus it pays to have allies." The wolf spoke, as the continued to trek towards the wolf.

The leader was a dark brown fur, parts of his fur bordering black, while other parts were light brown. He had Amber eyes and was muscular too. The second wolf behind him, the one who hasn't spoken, was gray, had white eyes with black bordering the irises. He was nearly the size of the leader and had a few scars on his body, creating brighter patches of fur on his gray pelt. The last wolf was a tan colored wolf, he had brown eyes, and had the smallest build of them all. He was also the youngest of them all.

The group covered the distance pretty quickly. They approached the camp site, causing the birds to scurry off, the yellow one shouting. "T-Take off!"

The wolf had yet to notice them, to busy attempting tree squats, and he didn't realize something was off until he spoke to the birds, only to not receive a response. "Hey, Marcel, Paddy, what number am I on?" He struggle to lift the log.

"You're still on one." Came a deep, yet masculine voice. Humphrey jumped away from spot he had been practicing, and turned, seeing three wolves.

He searched the area and noticed his bird friends were gone. "What did you do to my friends?" He questioned.

"We didn't do anything. We just happened to notice your... exercise routine and decided to ask if you would like to join us." The wolf replied honestly.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Humphrey gulped, ready to bolt away as fast as his lean frame would grant him.

"In times of need one can't be picky of their allies now can we?" The wolf offered a small smile, hoping to defuse the tension.

"W-Why would you need me?" Humphrey stuttered.

"A great fight is coming to this land. We of the Shaktow are fighting a war not just fro our selves, but for all wolves. If the enemy pack is no stopped here it will spread and consume more packs until nothing can stop it... We truly need all the help we can get, and if you will not help us we only ask that you spread the word." The leader spoke in a even tone, though one could clearly tell he was holding back emotions of tension and nervousness.

Humphrey sighed. At least they weren't the hostile pack he had been warned of. He looked each of them before shaking his head. He was an Ex-Omega, he didn't even know how to hunt, he would have no use in a battle field. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't... I'm just a omega, I don't even know how to hunt, I'd only hinder you guys..."

The older wolf sighed. He had seriously wanted a new recruit, their numbers a dipped drastically low and he feared with proper reinforcements they too would fall to the mega pack's might... "I understand... Though do spread word that the Shaktow are looking to find capable warriors and are more than willing to help support them during their stay..." With that the group turned and began walking away.

"_Hm... Maybe... If I'm up to par by the time the fight comes around then I'll help... Not like I have a reason to live anyways..._" Humphrey thought before returning to his "exercises"...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip<strong>_

_**2 months later**_

**Humphrey's New Home**

Humphrey entered his den, his muscles had bulked up considerably, while he wasn't as big as Garth from Jasper, he was obviously, in wolves eyes, ripped. His mane had become slightly longer, his tail was light as well as his fur, though his tail was more noticeable. Due to him constantly have been drilled by Marcel and Paddy he got into the habit of cleaning himself when he could. He sighed, his friends had to leave for a 10 months trip and had promised to return to him.

Though he called them demons in disguises, evil, and occasionally weirdo he still worried about them. As a cousin is to another cousin is how Humphrey was to them. He was so caught up in the reminiscing he didn't see the shadows flicker on the den wall. Though just because he didn't see it doesn't mean he didn't here the person. Turning quick enough to startle a trained hunter he charged the figure and head butted the out of his current den.

What followed next could only be described as Humphrey mimicking Eve's strangulation on top of a wolf, leaning onto his front paws, paws firmly placed on the esophagus of said wolf and one hind leg pinning it's tail to the ground.

Though through the struggling Humphrey noticed this wasn't the normal wolf he had to fight off from attacking him and attempting to steal his den. Nope, it wasn't black, white under belly, scar going down it's right eye. Instead it was a slender build, deep coco brown fur, light brown with a red tint under belly and looked just like... "Kate?!" Humphrey shouted, ready to step off her. Though He didn't get the chance for instead he was thrown off by a incredibly strong force.

Humphrey landed on his side and released a small grunt. He scrambled to his paws before diving away from another wolf trying to tackle him now. Without thinking twice Humphrey dashed toward the wolf and stomped his paw on it's neck, base of the skull. A crunch was heard and the wolf became limp and fell back towards the ground.

Humphrey looked back towards the other two and his eyes narrowed. Now there were four, he looked at his surrounding and didn't spot anything, his attention was called back towards the group by the female coughing. Now doubt from his strangulation attempts. He focused on her more. She looked like Kate in structure and looks, but she had a different color pattern for her coat.

His hair stood on end when she finally stared at him. Unlike Kate her eyes were cold and didn't look embracing. Like everything she did made sure she had multiple ways of bring you down. Finally she spoke. "You're a very hard wolf to find... Y'know that right?" She put a fake smile on, though it didn't reach her eyes, tipping him off.

"Why were you trying to find me?..." Humphrey questioned, his eyes trying to match the coldness from her. He didn't quite match it as she smiled unaffected by it. This time a glimmer of amusement passed through them.

"You know it's very rude to treat guests like this. Especially to _kill _one of them." The voice was different too; although, only slightly, you could tell it wasn't Kate from Jasper Park.

"It's not nice sneaking into other wolves' dens, no matter how pretty you are..." Humphrey replied, a small smirk adorning his features.

The she wolf didn't react so well. She deadpanned, before replying in a smug demeanor, her expressions changing to match. "Well shoot and here I am thinking you're a Dire with no manners. My apologies, appearances can be deceiving."

Humphrey grew tired of this game and become direct. "What do you want? I'm not exactly on the main road for anything, this _is_ Idaho."

Her expression molded to a mock hurt. "Why so serious? Weren't you just playing games a moment ago?"

"Stop playing koi. Answer the question." Humphrey demanded. Although he readied his legs to run, he knew he wouldn't be able to bring down this many wolves. More specifically at once.

"Well do you recall running into a wolf, around a month or two ago?..." She questioned with a thoughtful look on her face.

"No, I don't, now my turn, leave. _Now._"

She gave a playful smirk. "Well that's not exactly a question now is it?" She commented. She began walking to his left, as the other's stayed in place. "You killed an elite in our pack. Quite the honor, it's not everyday an elite is killed..."

"I already told you all to leave, don't make me fight you." Humphrey stated, determination in his eyes, even if it was hallow.

The she wolf smiled and plopped her rear in place. Making it obvious she had no intentions of leaving yet. "Well, believe it or not, we didn't come here to fight. In fact we actually came here to talk to you about joining us!"

"_Again? I thought I said no..._" Humphrey looked confused. "I thought I already told those other guys, I'm not interested in the damn war."

Decca had a look of shock on her face, though it quickly disappeared. "_So the Shaktow have been actively moving in the area... Looks like they failed at recruiting someone..._" She focused back in reality and decided to keep talking. "I am a representative of a different pack-" She was cut off by Humphrey.

"Yeah, well you've been terrible at it, now leave, if you would?"

Her face became serious. "That's not how I will be spoken to, am I clear?" She began glaring.

It was only now that Humphrey noticed her tail had finally stopped moving and was lifted up with the tail pointing down. He furrowed his brows for a second, literally, before leaping right, avoiding an "Elite" as she called them from landing on his self. "_Damn that was close, I was to focused on her..._" He stood up and dashed away, running into a thicker section of the forest the wolves in pursuit.

Humphrey dodged in-between trees, bushes, and even logs. They still kept in pursuit, until Humphrey decided to take a hard right and move onto a mountain trail. The group having slowed and only an elite and the female was following him. He bobbed and weaved in-between rocks, rather than trees, and eventually dived through a small opening. The two wolves following closely, he kicked a small rock out from a sack holding up more rocks, as the foundation for the slip spot began collapsing Decca sped up, as did the elite. She rocketed through the opening, but right after her exit she heard a high pitched yelping sound. She slowed and turned her head and saw nothing but a pile of rocks. She turned and continued after the lone wolf.

* * *

><p>Humphrey neared a steep slope and smirked. It reminded him of the days when he went log sledding with his omega pals. Humphrey shook his head free of nostalgia. "<em>Why must I keep remembering them? I guess I really am home sick...<em>" Humphrey stored the thoughts away for another time. He wanted to go to his back up den and hide out for a while. He dragged a sled over and pushed it up to the slope. It was barely wobbling when he sat in it. He began scooting it closer and closer to the ledge, waiting for the familiar sensation to embrace him. He began pushing down the slope and didn't even notice how close he was to having his neck snatched in a pair of jaws. He began sliding down, everything appearing in slow motion, though he hadn't log sled in weeks he still had his expert skill for it. Dodging every possible nook, cranny, rock, bump, and layout that could prove harmful. While he was enjoying the twists and turns at a leisure pace another wolf was working desperately to try and keep up with him.

Decca had began sprinting down a more stable slope in an attempt to reach the bottom ahead of him. She struggled and pushed her body to keep up with the sled. She took her eyes off the path for one second to keep track of her goal, Humphrey, but this was enough for her to step on a carelessly thrown piece of wood. She fell forward landing in an awkward position on the sled. The main problem was she was stuck laying in the sleigh, completely at the mercy of Newton's second law of physics. The Law of Acceleration.

Soon she hit many bumps and her sleigh jumped and jerked. and took a drastic direction change, almost instantly turning right the sleigh almost flipped over. She could literally see the ground to her right. She almost let out a ear splitting scream, but before she could the sleigh went back to normal and then they hit one last sudden jerk. This time a similar thing happened, except above her were jagged rock spikes from the stone wall. This time she did scream, though it didn't sound very loud considering it was in a confined space. As the log finally steadied out she could see she was heading for a ramp, over a rather large drop off. Once again... She screamed...

Humphrey on the other hand had been thoroughly enjoying his ride, laughing at some points as he remembered his old times with his friends. He snapped back into reality. "_No, those times are gone, they've probably moved on too. You need to be in the moment!_" He mentally shouted. Though his zoning out had a price, he crashed into a rock thus his log sled shattered and he flew into the air, eyes wide as can be in shock. Ironically enough, it was at this time that Decca had been freed from her sled prison, but began to fly through the air, neither noticing each other in until they impacted.

They took a moment to register the impact, and then locked onto whatever they could. When they finally saw who it was they were shock. Decca because she ran into the wolf she had been tracking. Humphrey was shocked because this was his last encounter with Kate before she left to alpha school. Decca, amidst all the chaos, panic, and confusion, caught a faint glimmer of recognization and what appeared to be sadness.

During her stay in the training camp she had become excellent at reading emotions on faces of other wolves. Though this wolf some how managed to put on a façade she had difficulty seeing through. She would eventually break through the mask, she always does, but his was one of the more resistant so far. Before she knew it the wolf wrapped it's body around hers, shielding her from the impact.

They didn't hit ground like she had expected, instead they hit water. Though this was preferable to the she wolf, to Humphrey it still hurt very much. The impact caused him to gasp, unconsciously letting it "knock the wind out of him" and he swam to the surface. Though, thanks to the wolf, he was pushed back under the rapid tide. They struggled to reach the surface against one another. Though the she wolf panicking didn't help. She was barely getting air and he was currently drowning as the corners of vision began blacking into tunnel vision.

They eventually switched positions, though Humphrey remained unconscious during most of it, only catching quick glimpses of light...

* * *

><p>The two eventually washed up on a river bank, both nearly drowned. The female regained consciousness and look at their surroundings. They were surrounded by abnormal variations in greenery. Behind them the river had calmed into a gentle current. The banks were bare, muddy by the water, and dried dirt near the top. To their right and left at the edges of the bank where to giant boulders. Behind them where elevated hills with tress on them, running along the river. Same thing for the area opposite of them. Except that was a lot taller. Ahead of them, over the river bank, was a field that, for some reason, looked like it had been mowed and the grass was short there. There was a curvy dirt trail leading from the top of the embankment to a small cave in a fairly close mountaingiant-ass-cliff. Why the drastic change in landscape is there is beyond anyone. The shivering she wolf looks to the sky to see the time. It is a yellow-orange signaling nightfall isn't far off. With no idea were she and the wolf are as well as the immanent threat of nightfall she decides to head for the hole in the cliff. Se quickly grabs the male wolf beside her and begins dragging him with her towards the cliff.

"I... need you alive... so... don't go... dying on me..." She grunted out in-between tugs on him. She had some trouble with weeds catching on the male wolf and struggled a little bit, but eventually made it to the small entrance. It was fairly dark on the inside and the night time breeze began, giving the cave a cold and creepy feeling. She began shivering even more and continued into the cave, passing small spikes sticking out of the ground. She eventually made her way to the back of the cave and found a small area, through another hole, fit for a wolf to live in. She clambered in and dragged the male through with her. The cold breeze eventually reached the room and she began shivering again. She looked around for a source of warmth, but found none. She soon began seeing the air she exhaled as the temperature quickly dropped. She began shivering even more and her skin began numbing.

Looking around she found the only other source of warmth was the already shivering Humphrey. She quickly dragged him to a random corner of the room. She looked around a lied between him and the wall still shivering. She pressed herself against the wall and pulled him close to keep her self warm. She attempted to brave sleep as the cold kept attempting to sting her...

* * *

><p><strong>Let it be known I have <em>absolutely <em>no knowledge of Saw Tooth's landscape and this story should not be taken as a map or guide of any kind when visiting there...**


End file.
